Shoot The Moon
by Saiya-jin girl
Summary: Hermione's parents are filing for divorce and she is broken. No longer can she be the glue that holds her family together and she runs off. In her time of dispair...the only person she finds to turn to is none other than Remus Lupin..a walking paradox..
1. Prologue: Shoot the Moon

Shoot the moon

* * *

* * *

The summer days are gone too soon  
You shoot the moon  
And miss completely  
And now you're left to face the gloom  
The empty room that once smelled sweetly  
Of all the flowers you plucked if only  
You knew the reason  
Why you had to each be lonely  
Was it just the season?  
  
Now the fall is here again  
You can't begin to give in  
It's all over  
  
When the snows come rolling through  
You're rolling too with some new lover  
Will you think of times you've told me  
That you knew the reason  
Why we had to each be lonely  
It was just the season

(norah jones-come away with me)

* * *

**Disclaimer:: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not affiliated with J.K Rowling, nor WB. This story is just for entertainment. Please enjoy it!!!!!**

**Title: Shoot the moon  
Author: Saiya-jin Girl  
Genre: Romance  
Pairing: Hermione GrangerRemus Lupin**

**Summary:**

**Hermione's parents are filing for divorce and she is broken. No longer can she be the glue that holds her family together and she runs off. In her time of dispair...the only person she finds to turn to is none other than Remus Lupin..a walking paradox who can't find peace..**

* * *


	2. Just A Kiss

Title: Shoot The Moon  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!  
Author: Me of course—who else???

* * *

_Chapter One: Just a Kiss_

* * *

"Here have some chocolate…it helps," he said breaking of a slab of chocolate. Hermione stared at her Professor who was still dressed in his old shabby robes and still had his brown hair with flecks of gray, even three years after the war. She sighed and took the chocolate and bit it gingerly.

"Thank you, Professor," she said. He grinned.

"Oh, come off it Hermione, I'm no longer your Professor…" he said sadly. She smiled.

"Of course you are…A professor never stops being a teacher to any of his students," she said. He gave her a smile.

"How right you are, Hermione. No matter how hard I try, I still find myself being more like a teacher than I would want to be…" he said. She said nothing but ate her chocolate.

"You were one of the best Defense against the Dark Arts teachers that we've ever had at Hogwarts you know," she said. He smiled.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he said. She nodded.

"Professor Lupin…I…I wanted to ask you something…" she said. He looked at her.

"Well, fire away," he said. She nodded.

"Do you find me a burden?" she asked. His mouth frowned.

"A burden?" he asked. She nodded.

"I mean, I just…barged in your home and I'm probably invading your privacy and your life, and I just want to know if—"

"No Hermione, never," he said taking her hand. She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Professor," she said.

"Please, call me Remus."

**

* * *

**

Hermione sat on the couch in the small living room and looked out the window. She recalled the painful memories that had drove her to run away and come to the only place that she could think of—to Professor Lupin's small house. Her parents had been going through some rough times. Her grandmother had hated the whole idea of magic and so when she came to visit she would always pick fights with her daughter in law. Their family had begun falling apart. Hermione was the glue that held them together, but when she saw that her parents had filed for divorce, she couldn't take it and so she left. She had been roaming all over London in Inns and Hotels, but she needed somewhere to stay and then she remembered Professor Lupin.

The rain pelted against the windows and thunder flashed outside. She smiled to herself. She had always loved thunderstorms. They were so mysterious and beautiful in a way. She loved to see the way the lightning formed shapes across the black sky and the way the rain felt icy cold. She loved to hear the powerful rumbling of the thunder and shivered when she heard it.

"Hermione?"

She turned around and saw Professor Lupin coming down the stairs behind her. He was wearing a huge sweatshirt and an old pair of pajama pants. She giggled and he stopped. "What?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Nothing," she said with a small smile.

"No, no you're laughing at my outfit aren't you?" he asked. She smiled and shook her head.

"It's just that…I've never seen you in…normal clothing," she said. He laughed.

"Well, now you have!" he said spreading his arms. She laughed.

"Well, at least you made me laugh…" she said. He smiled.

"That's good," He came and sat down on the couch next to her, noting that there was still a huge gap between them. "I'm sorry that I don't have a television here," he said. She shook her head.

"It's not a problem!" she said. "Its actually…refreshing…I have sometime to…think…and get everything together," she said quietly. He nodded.

"Yes, I know that feeling. When you just want the world to…step back and give you a moment…but it is those very moments where everyone is asking and demanding of you things that you possibly can't provide…" his voice trailed off and she was staring at him. She had tears in her eyes and she quickly looked away.

"Yes, that's exactly what it is…" she murmured. They sat in silence and listened to the rain falling outside.

"So what about your parents? Any chance of them getting back together?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I don't think so…" she said bitterly. He nodded and sighed.

"You know…when I was bitten…my father left us," he said quietly. She looked up and looked at him.

"He left?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yes, he couldn't bear the thought of living his life and having to worry about me biting someone or hurting someone while he was there, and so in shame he left us. My mother, oh, she was a real woman, she stayed with me, and she did her best to protect me from the people in the village. She kept me hidden, until I became older and went to school, then she felt as though she did not have to worry about me anymore…but then…in my first year…I came home for the summer vacation and she realized that I was too old and much bigger than before," He gave a huge sigh.

"And what else happened?" she asked. He shook his head.

"I…I left her. I went to James' house and his family helped me," Lupin smiled as he remembered his days staying at James' home during the summer. "James was a good friend…" he said softly. He felt Hermione's hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure he was," she said with a sad smile. "I thought that my parents would be together forever…" she said sadly. Lupin sighed.

"I don't know…what's really going on…" he said. She shook her head and removed her hand from his shoulder.

There was a short silence, when Lupin looked up he caught her staring at him and she quickly looked away. He looked down and smiled to himself. She was staring out of the window again and he sneaked a glance at her. Her brown hair was cascading down her shoulders and her back, and they were soft and shiny curls. She was twirling a strand of her hair with one finger and she turned and looked at him once more. Their eyes caught and they smiled at each other.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have…beautiful eyes?" she asked. He smiled.

"My mother did," he said sadly. She smiled and reached out to caress his cheek.

"I'm sure she did…" she said. He nodded.

"Did I ever tell you…that you have a beautiful smile?" he asked softly. She shook her head.

"No…" He leaned in closer and looked into her eyes. Slowly she leaned forward and placed her lips on his. He kissed her back and pulled her towards him. She sighed softly as he wrapped his arms around her and as she ran her fingers through his hair. When they pulled away, they were both flushed.

"I am SO sorry, Hermione," he said anxiously. She shook her head.

"No, no, it's ok…" she said. He sighed.

"I just—"

"Shh…" she said softly. He stared at her. "It was just a kiss…Remus…"

* * *

A/N:

This is just an experimental fic. Depending on the response I get I will continue. I have other fics in progress right now and I will be leaving for my three week vacation in less than two weeks so if you want me to continue—please tell me!! LoL

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE =) xoxoxoxo

SAIYA-JIN GIRL


	3. Something More Than This

Title: Shoot The Moon  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!  
Author: Me of course—who else???

* * *

_Chapter Two: Something More Than this_

* * *

He had never meant to do it, but he couldn't help it. He had always found her attractive in many ways. If he wasn't as old as he was, he would have probably fancied her, but enough, he was old enough to be her father, and there was no way he would take advantage of her like that.

_"It was just a kiss…Remus…"_

She had called him Remus. He sighed and closed his eyes, remembering the last time a woman had called him by his name with such adoration. Turning again on the bed his eyes shot open and he looked through the window. Sleep was not coming to him tonight.

* * *

Hermione sat wide awake in her small room with her small journal open on her lap. She had been writing poems in it for years now, and after that little incident downstairs, she felt a bit inspired. What the hell had gotten into her? He was her teacher for God's sake. He was old enough to be her father! She sat on the bed, with an incredulous expression on her face.

_"Please, call me Remus."_

It pained her to see the way he was—Alone. And the way that she was too, lonely as well. And there was nothing that she could do about it. With a sigh she looked at her book and then closed it. There was nothing to write.

* * *

The next morning, Lupin woke to the smell of toast and eggs. His senses were heightened as he was a werewolf, one of the perks, and sometimes one of the disadvantages of his condition as well. He rose up and went to the washroom and brushed his teeth, showered and changed. He went downstairs and he couldn't help but smile when he saw her in the small kitchen. There was a kettle on the stove in which the tea was apparently boiling in, and then there was a pan on the stove as well in which the eggs were being cooked in. The toast was toasting in a small toaster he had brought but never used. She looked up and smiled.

"Good morning, Remus," she said. He smiled.

"Good morning to you as well, Hermione," he said. She smiled once more. Today he was wearing an old pair of black slacks and a white t-shirt.

Hermione on the other hand, was donning a dark green skirt and a white top as well. With her wand, she magiked the food onto the plates and sent them to the table. She took two mugs and poured the tea herself, however and then brought them to the table as well.

"I thought that I should do something to…keep my mind occupied," she said with a faint smile. He nodded.

"This is…well…thank you," he said. "It's just that…well I haven't had a home cooked meal in such a long time…" he said. She shook her head.

"Well, just enjoy it," she said with a smile. He laughed.

"Oh, I will." He said digging in. They ate their food in silence and then he looked up. "Thank you, once again for the breakfast Hermione, but, I would just like to apologize for my inappropriate behavior last night—"he began.

"No! No! I'm the one who should be apologizing," she said. "I…I practically threw myself on you, and that is utterly…utterly bad behavior…" she stuttered.

There was an uncomfortable silence and he placed down his fork.

"Well, what's on the agenda for today?" he asked breaking the silence. She shrugged.

"I…I actually don't know…" she said. He chuckled.

"It's perfectly alright not to know something once in a while, Hermione," he said with a twinkle in his eye. She rolled her eyes.

"How on earth did you ever become a professor?" she teased.

"Oh, perhaps it was because they felt sorry for me," he said.

"Oh dear," she said with mock concern. He laughed.

"And what about you?" he asked. She looked at him.

"Me?"

"Yes, your job…" he asked. She smiled.

"Oh! Its fine, I called the boss before I left home and told him that I was taking a month off," she said. His eyebrows rose up.

"A month off?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes, I need some time off…" she said.

"Time off, that's good," he said.

"And how's the shop?" she asked referring to his small book shop that he owned next door.

"Oh, well, business is business," he said. She nodded.

"I'm tired of working for the ministry," she said with a yawn. He smiled.

"Stressful is it?" he asked. She nodded.

"Extremely," she said. They sat together quietly again, sipping their tea and then she rose up. "I'll just get these washed up…" she said. He looked at her and smiled.

"How about we take a walk?" he asked. She turned around and looked at him.

"A walk?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yes, we can do these dishes later," he said. She beamed at him.

"Oh…I suppose!" she said.

"Good, I'll go get my cloak," he said. She smiled and nodded.

* * *

Hermione walked with Lupin beside her. He was showing her all of the stores and buildings that were nestled in the little town. They had lunch, and then went into his book store, where they spent a good few hours in, and then they left, Hermione had an entire bag of books with her.

"Oh, and that's a small café where I usually go to…" he said. She smiled.

"Would you like to go now?" she asked. He was startled.

"Well, why not?" he said. He had never sat with anyone here before. He had a little table that he usually sat at with his book and his coffee, but he had never actually sat with anyone. He led her to the small table and pulled the chair for her to sit. When she sat down, he did to, and then a waitress came over and took their orders.

"Is this your usual spot?" she asked. He looked up and nodded.

"Yes, I love the view from here," he said. She smiled.

"It is…beautiful…" she said. The lake shimmered in the sunlight and the cool breezes blew across its surface. The waitress came back with two mugs of steaming hot coffee. Hermione warmed her hands on the cup and Lupin smiled. He looked out at the water and smiled sadly. He was alone--all alone in this world. This muggle village was the only place where he could be accepted, but he was still alone. Living his life had been a challenge for him. He had faced hardship after hardship, and still, he did not receive anything at the end of it all. He glanced at Hermione. But perhaps, there was something else left for him. Maybe Hermione had come at the right time, to bring him out of his shell.

"Remus…have you ever been in love?" Hermione asked. He looked at her and smiled.

"No…" he said sadly. "Who wants to love a werewolf?" he asked bitterly. She gasped and opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She shook her head and she reached over the table and touched his hand sympathetically.

"Don't ever say that!" she said chidingly. He shook his head.

"It's utterly true, Hermione, don't deny it," he said softly. "Werewolves are…shunned by all magical people, well, by most of them. We don't get good jobs, we get no respect…" he said. She removed her hand and hung her head.

"I don't know what to say to you that would make you feel better," she said. He managed a weak smile.

"Oh, don't bother, I've become used to it…" he said.

"That's not true, you know that deep down inside…there's a need for…something," she said. He looked at her.

"Which is?" he asked blandly. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Perhaps…love?" she asked quietly. He smiled.

"I think I gave up on that a long time ago…" he said hanging his head slightly. She sighed and turned to look at the water.

"I understand…I think I gave up on it myself when Ron and I parted ways," she said sadly. He looked up at her. "You know, he annoyed me so much, but…it was one of the reasons why I loved him…" she said with a fond smile. "But…after the War, things changed…he became distant with me and…I couldn't take it any more…" she said sadly. Tears began leaking out of her eyes as old wounds were reopened.

"Shh…" Lupin said. He rose up and pulled his chair next to hers. He placed his arm around her shoulder and hugged her. "Don't cry, Hermione," he said. "Whatever you do…don't cry…"

* * *

A/N: Hey guys!! Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I still dont know which direction I'll take this fic to bear with me!!!

as for now! shopping calls !

saiyajingirl..xoxoxo


	4. Just what I needed

Title: Shoot The Moon  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!  
Author: Me of course—who else???

* * *

_Chapter Three: Just what I needed _

* * *

Hermione continued to cry in Lupin's arms. This was the first time in a long time that she had even mentioned her relationship with Ron to someone. Lupin said nothing but he held her tightly in his arms as she sobbed. He inhaled the scent of her hair, and the scent of her body and he trembled. When was the last time he had been so close to a woman? His body would soon begin to act in ways that he would find embarrassing and so he tried to concentrate on her tears, rather than how absolutely perfectly she fit in his arms.

"I'm sorry," she said pulling away from him. He shook his head.

"It's quite alright," he said. "Sometimes, you need a shoulder to lean on," he said. She laughed through her tears.

"Well, by looking at your robes, I believe that I used more than your shoulder," she said. He laughed and pulled out a tissue from his pocked.

"Here," he said giving her the tissue. She took it and dried her eyes.

"I've never really…talked much about it…" she said. He nodded.

"I see," he said. "Would you like to?" he asked gently. She looked at him and she sighed.

"The only thing, that honestly bothers me about the whole thing, is when Ron found out that his mother had passed away…" she said. Lupin nodded and looked away. Molly. She had died while fighting in the War.

"Ron was devastated, along with the rest of the family," he said. She nodded.

"What a lot of people don't know is that Molly died, saving me," she said quietly. Lupin surveyed Hermione as she spoke. "And I think…Ron always blamed me in a way for his mother's death," she said. She hiccupped and another set of tears came streaming down. He reached over again and took her hand.

"Let's go, Hermione," he said. She sobbed again and nodded. He dropped some coins on the table, and got up and left.

* * *

They walked along the waters edge hand in hand. Lupin smiled at her and they stopped to watch the sunset.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" he asked. She nodded and smiled.

"Yes, look, thank you for…"

"It's alright, Hermione," he said. She smiled and held his hand tighter. Suddenly she felt her face burning up, and she realized that she was blushing! Why, oh God! She looked down and then sighed. Lupin smiled to himself. He sensed the blood rising to her cheeks, just by holding her hand. Her heart started beating a little faster, and so did his. He looked at her once more and with his heart beating in a steadily increasing rhythm, he leaned over and planted a small kiss on her lips. She sighed softly and kissed him back, it was what she had been waiting for all long. Just to feel his lips against hers once more, and taste him again, to feel his arms close in around her and hold her close to him. He looked into her eyes and she looked deep into his.

"Kiss me again, Remus," she said. He licked his lips and despite the warning signs flashing in his brain, something else took over and he leaned over again.

He was sick of being alone, and so was she. So many years he had denied himself the pleasure of even looking at a woman in any way that was sexual, and so this to him was like a release. Hermione too, who had abstained from men for a while because of her breakup, was venting her emotions on him as well. She returned his kiss fiercely and their bodies were pressed against each other's.

"Dear God…" he breathed as they broke apart. She smiled.

"It was what I wanted all along," she said. "What I needed," she murmured. He sighed guiltily.

"It just feels, wrong some how…" he said. She bit her lip and sighed as well.

"I know, a student and a teacher," she said.

"You know that I am no longer your professor…" he said with a glint in his eye. She grinned and shrugged.

"I believe that I am still a student," she said. He laughed.

"We all are students, Hermione, and we learn things, from our mistakes, and from experiences, both good and bad," he said. She nodded and took his hand.

"Can we go…home?" she asked. He looked at her and smiled.

"Yes, I believe dinner is in order," he said. She smiled and on her tiptoes, she kissed him again.

"Yes…dinner…let's go, Remus, I'm starving…"

* * *

A/N: LOL...well there you go another chappie!!

i had fun shopping =D  
but more fun writin this chapter...  
and I will hav more more fun writin the next one ehehe but   
ill do that tonite =]

* * *

thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!

review pLeaSeeee

saiya-jin girl

3


	5. Werewolf Senses

Title: Shoot The Moon  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!  
Author: Me of course—who else???

* * *

_Chapter Four: Werewolf Senses_

* * *

After Lupin cooked dinner, they both sat in the living room and ate their food. Hermione went upstairs, announcing that she felt tired and so she wanted to shower and rest. Lupin bid her good night, and he went out to the front porch to sit and think. He had no idea what the bloody hell was going on. It seemed as though he was in the same position as he was in the previous night, and that made him angry. Why was she causing him so many conflicting emotions? He wasn't supposed to feel. He had made a promise to himself a long time ago that he wouldn't.

_The Church was dark except for the few solitary candles that were flickering at the altar. A young man walked in down the aisle and he looked up at the huge emblem of the Cross, upon which Jesus had been crucified. With a sigh, he went up to the altar and took a candle. Holding it up to the flame of another one, he lit it and placed it back. _

_"Oh God, I have never…never prayed much…but there's just a promise that I have to make here, I don't want to put someone through the pain of ever being with me…I don't want anyone to suffer the way that I suffer," he said quietly. A tear ran down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away. "Just help me to do this," he said. He turned around and walked slowly out of the Church. _

But weren't promises made to be broken? He wondered. He shook his head. There was no way that he would do it. She was so young, but that was only in numbers, in her maturity level, she was an extremely old person. With her being 20 and him on the brink of 40, there was almost a 20 year difference. He smiled to himself. She was such a sweet girl, and he knew that the only reason that she kissed him was because she felt lonely and he had practically invited her into his arms. He too needed her, he needed someone, and so since she was there, he helped himself to her, feeding off her loneliness, as she fed of his. But it wasn't good though. It wasn't meant to be. Plus, as he had said earlier, who wanted to be with someone like him? A werewolf? He closed his eyes and shook his head. There was no way, no way that he would do it.

As he walked back inside, he sniffed the air; there was a scent that laced the air that bothered him, what the hell was that? He wondered. Then he realized what it was—blood.

* * *

Hermione sighed and came out of the small bathroom. Her favorite time of the month had arrived and she was feeling extremely touchy. Maybe that was the reason behind her throwing herself on her former teacher. She went into her room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Good Lord, was she trying to commit suicide? Sprinting upstairs; he burst open the door. She was sitting on the bed, creaming her legs. She stared at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He looked at her and sighed with relief. "Remus, what the hell is going on?" she asked standing up. He shook his head.

"I…I smelled blood," he said. She looked at him and then when she realized what he was talking about, she gasped. "I thought that you were…"

"Oh, Merlin!" she said sounding exasperated. She plopped back down on the bed and then she looked at him. "You, smelled the blood?" she asked. He looked away and nodded.

"Yes, er, werewolf senses," he said sounding embarrassed. She shook her head.

"Oh, dearie," she said. She looked at him one more time and then she exploded with laughter. "Werewolf senses?" she asked. He felt his cheeks colour.

"Yes…but…why are you laughing?" he asked. She opened her mouth to answer, but she couldn't speak, she was consumed with fits of laughter. Falling back on her pillows, she laughed. He stared at her with a confused expression on his face.

"You…you…" she took a deep breath and steadied herself. "Wow, well, it just sounded so funny," she said. He smiled.

"And what's funny about that?" he asked walking towards her. She shrugged.

"I don't know," she said. He sat next to her and smiled.

"You know, Hermione, I don't think its right for me to take out my loneliness on you," he said sadly. She looked at him.

"Meaning?" she asked. He shook his head.

"You know very well what I mean," he said. She sighed.

"I suppose you're right," she said. "But…I must admit, I would have never guessed that you were such a good kisser," she said with a giggle. He shook his head.

"No I'm not," he said. She grinned.

"Oh, come on, you must have been a heart breaker when you were at Hogwarts," she said. He laughed.

"Oh, no, that was Sirius. A different girl every week, I wouldn't be surprised if he shagged almost every girl in our classes," he said with a fond smile. She laughed. "I remember once he tried getting with Lily and you know…James had really liked her, so they got into a huge argument, and James broke his nose, while Sirius gave James a black eye," She laughed.

"Really?" she asked. He nodded. She sighed. "I'm sorry too," she said. He looked at her. "I just, I was feeling so…oh I don't know…and then this happened…" she said gesturing to her stomach. He smiled.

"Why don't you lie down and rest? You've had a tiring day," he said. She nodded.

"So have you," she said.

"Yes indeed, I think that I should be heading to my room now," he said. As he got up to go she pulled him back.

"Remus, I just want to tell you…that…you're an amazing person," she said. He blushed.

"Oh, Hermione, please," he said. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Good Night," she said.

"Good night, and if you need anything, call me," he said. She smiled and nodded. When he left the room, she sighed, and went under the covers.

* * *

In his room, he still smelled the blood, and it was almost intoxicating him. It wafted around in the air, and as he went into the bed he felt himself becoming aroused. The damn wolfish instincts were kicking up and he was getting irritated. Reaching over into the drawer of the night table, he pulled out a small vial of a calming potion and he opened it and drank it. He began to feel drowsy and he fell asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! But you all seem to be a bit confused about some things! In this chapter I placed the ages, at the request of AKANinaBlack lol and along with a whole bunch of you. In the first chapter, I had said the time, but you guys probably missed it—its three years after the war. So its just a rough estimate that Hermione is about 20 and in my little world, Lupin is almost 40. Not 40 YET! Lol

* * *

No biggie! My aunt and uncle are 20 years apart and they get along just fine =)

**_REVIEW_**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Thank you 3** Saiya-Jin Girl

* * *


	6. No Response

Title: Shoot The Moon  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!  
Author: Me of course—who else???

* * *

_Chapter Five: No Response_

* * *

Hermione tossed and turned in her bed. Her stomach was killing her. She groaned and then her eyes opened and she instinctively looked out the window. The sky was still dark from what she could see through the curtains, and then she glanced at the clock, it was five am. With a sigh she rose up and went to the bathroom that was situated between her room and Remus'. When she finished brushing her teeth, she took a quick shower and then changed. She felt much better now, and much cleaner. She hated having her periods. These were the days when she wished that she was a man. Pulling her hair back into a bun, she left the bathroom and went over to Remus' door. She rested her hand on the door knob and turned it slowly. When the door opened, she saw him in a deep sleep on his bed. She saw a vial on the ground and picked it up to read the label.

_Sleeping Potion—having a rough night? Take one vial of this draught and you'll drop right to sleep--Available in different strengths._

She looked for what strength and saw that it was Mild. She shook her head and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked so peaceful, yet there was something about him that was tense. His blanket was slipping away and she pulled it over him, when she noticed the scars on his chest. His chest was strong and firm and she could see the outline of a six pack, she was impressed, and then she saw the scars again, all over his chest. She ran her finger down a long one that went all the way from his shoulder to his navel. He shivered when she touched him and she quickly removed her hand. So this was what the werewolf had done to him. Shaking her head, she pulled the cover over his chest. She brushed a strand of hair out of his face and stared at him. He still looked young. There were very few lines on his face and the only thing that made him look older was the flecks of grey in his sandy brown hair. He was quite handsome in his own right, she remembered his smile and she too smiled. He had such a pleasant smile. When she was with him, he made her feel as though everything in the world was perfect. She actually felt happy for the first time in a long time. And he deserved better. She thought. For so long he had been alone. All of his friends had died and he was the only one left. She could only imagine how horrible that must be.

"Oh, Remus…I really wish that there was a way that you and I could…be…" she said sadly. She was beginning to fall for him. Two Goddamned days and she was starting to feel all mushy about him. Her cheeks flushed. She rose up and went over to the door. Taking one more look at him, she left the room and went downstairs.

* * *

The sun was rising outside. Hermione was sitting on the little porch with a cup of tea and she sipped it as the sun rose. Someone opened the door behind her and she turned to see Remus standing shirtless. He yawned and then when he saw her he stuttered.

"Hermione…I didn't know…sorry," he pulled out his wand and a shirt appeared on him. She smiled.

"Good morning to you too," she said. He smiled.

"Good morning," he said. He came and sat next to her and she smiled.

"I love watching the sunrise…" she said. He nodded.

"It is beautiful…" he said. She didn't reply.

"I've been thinking…" she said suddenly. He turned to look at her.

"Well, so have I," he said jokingly. She smiled.

"No, Remus, I've been thinking about…us…" she said. He sighed.

"Hermione, look, you're a beautiful and intelligent young woman, and you deserve someone who can be there for you all the time, someone young, who won't…I don't know…look we only kissed, and I don't think our relationship should go beyond that," he said. She looked away.

"Remus I am not a child any more!" she said angrily. "I have been through so much and…and…I've finally found something…and you're taking it away from me…" she said. Tears welled up in her eyes and she stood up. "My relationship with Ron fell apart, my family is falling apart, and when I thought that I could count on you…I…I guess that I was wrong! As usual. Maybe I'm just destined to be a boring old hag like so many people told me when I was in school…" He opened his mouth to speak but she stopped him. "No…please…I don't want to hear anything…I'm sorry that I came here…" she said. She went inside.

"Hermione!" Lupin yelled. He received no response.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS SO FAR

* * *

SAIYA-JIN GIRL 3

* * *


	7. Something Is Wrong

**_This is a short chapter =(_**

Title: Shoot The Moon  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!  
Author: Me of course—who else???

* * *

_Chapter Six: Something Is Wrong_

* * *

With tears streaming down her face she magiked all of her clothes and belongings back into her trunk. She was already dressed and the door was locked and she had also put a charm on it so he would not be able to enter. She heard him running up the stairs and she sobbed even harder. Finally all of her things were packed and she took her wand and then she stopped. He knocked on the door.

"Hermione!" he said once more. She closed her eyes.

"I was just waiting to hear your voice," she said. And with that she apparated out of the room within seconds.

* * *

This charm was hard to break. He thought angrily. He had been trying for about ten minutes when the door finally opened. The room was empty. All that was left was a small piece of paper on the bed and a bag. The note read—

_Professor- Your books. The money is in the bag._

He reread the note two more times and then he opened the bag. All of the books were still in there and then the money at the bottom of the bag. He cursed and threw the note on the bed. With a sigh he left the room and went to his room to get his things.

* * *

Hermione was dragging her trunk along with her, not caring about the stares she received from the people around her. She had a pounding head ache, and her stomach was hurting as well. She continued walking down the street and then she sat on a park bench and fell asleep.

* * *

Lupin was looking for Hermione all over and he could not find her. It was not safe to apperate so close to Muggles, but he did it as discreetly as possible. He had been searching for hours and it was getting dark. With a sigh he apparated back home.

* * *

Hermione awoke to a deep darkness around her. She clutched her wand that was in her pocket and she stood up. Immediately she sat back down, her head was swimming. Oh, she felt so faint. She was thinking of apparating somewhere but she could not muster the strength.

"Damn…" she muttered. Suddenly she heard footsteps and her heart began to pound wildly. She saw a middle-aged man coming towards her along with two other men behind him. She groped for her wand, but she couldn't find it.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here mates," he said in a greasy sneer. She shook her head.

"Leave me alone," she growled with as much fierceness as she could muster. They laughed and moved closer towards her.

"Come on, baby," he said.

"I'll scream!" she said. He grinned.

"All the better then!" he said. She screamed and tried to run away but he grabbed her. "Get her trunk and break it open!" he barked to one of the men. One of them ran forward to her trunk. He grabbed her and tried to kiss her but she fought him. Miles away, Lupin shot up in his bed and his eyes opened wide. Something was wrong with Hermione.

* * *

A/N: This is a short chapter but I just didn't feel to write anymore on this one. The next chapter I will write after I take a nice shower, so I will be able to write peacefully. Review please!! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews so far. Yes YOU are special LOL..

Thank youuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Saiya-Jin Girl


	8. No Use

Title: Shoot The Moon  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!  
Author: Me of course—who else???

* * *

_Chapter Seven: No Use_

* * *

Hermione did her best to fight the man, but it was no use.  He had her.  The other one was trying to open her trunk but it was enchanted so it could not open.  He made the other man hold her down while he slapped her face and smiled at her.

"That will teach you," he said.  He proceeded to rip her shirt and she screamed.

"Please stop!" she said.  He slapped her again and her mouth began to bleed.  Her face felt numb as he slapped her and hit her again.  She kicked out to hit him and he grabbed her leg.  He laughed as she struggled and then his partner dropped her to the ground and he pulled out his belt.  The pulled off her shirt, leaving her back bare to them, and then they lashed her back.  She screamed out in pain and she sobbed, when she saw that her wand was sticking out of her robes that had fallen as well.   She tried to reach it, but they pulled her back and began beating her again.  He then ripped her pants off.  She sobbed silently as they beat her, and she knew what was coming next.  She was going to be raped.  She closed her eyes and prayed.  She felt them hit her again and then they lifted her up.  What the hell were they doing?  She wondered.  She dropped to the ground once more and her face hit the floor.  She felt a trickle of something cold run down her face and then she passed out.

* * *

Lupin cradled her broken body in his arms and he wept.  She was in a horrible state.  He touched her face and blood came onto his fingers. 

"NO!!" he screamed.  Picking her up, he took out his wand and sent all of her things to his house, and then walking into the shadows, he apparated to St. Mungo's.  When he arrived, the hospital was still bustling and he burst through to the front.

"I need a healer NOW!" he shouted.  Several wizards and witches in uniforms came forward and took Hermione from Lupin's arms and placed her on a levitating stretcher and took her away.  He followed them and he saw that they were going to an Intensive Care Unit. 

"What happened to her?" someone asked. 

"She was…beaten…" he said hoarsely.  The person nodded and then made their way towards the door. 

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't come in," the healer said.  Lupin nodded and sat down on a chair.  He buried his head in his hands and then he began to cry.  Softly at first and then louder sobs.  His body convulsed as he cried and he didn't care who saw.  His eyes were red and puffy and inside, he hated himself more every minute.   He hated himself for turning her away, and he hated himself for being such a selfish bastard.  Now look where she was.  In the hospital, in God knows what condition. 

"Excuse me sir, "said someone.  Lupin looked up and saw a healer smiling at him.

"Oh God is she alright?" he asked standing up.  The healer nodded.

"She's been badly bruised…she broke no bones thankfully, but she lost a lot of blood.  She has a slight head concussion, but nothing too serious, all you need to do is rub some medicines on her bruises and they will heal, and also, healing potion, and blood replenishing potion," the healer said.  Lupin nodded.  "She will be able to leave if you want her too, but, what is your relationship with her?"  Lupin looked at him. 

"I'm her…err…how would you say it…her guardian," he said.  The healer nodded.

"Fine, you can sign her out," he said.  Lupin nodded and shook the man's hand. 

"We will keep her tonight for observation and testing," he said.  Lupin nodded.

"Will I be able to see her?" he asked.  The healer nodded.

"Yes, soon," he said.  "Just wait here and the nurse will call you in," he said.  Lupin nodded and sat back down.  Ten minutes later, a nurse stuck her head through the door and motioned to Lupin.

"She's ready," she said.         

* * *

A/N…I'm falling asleep…lol…thanks for the reviews…review please

zZZzZzzzZZZZzzzZzzzzzzZz

Saiyajin girl


	9. Come Home

Title: Shoot The Moon  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!  
Author: Me of course—who else???

* * *

_Chapter Eight: Come Home _

* * *

When Lupin went in the room, Hermione was unconscious.  She slept unawares to him as he touched her face and sat with her for about an hour.  A healer came in and told him that he needed some rest and told him that he could come back tomorrow.  He nodded and taking one last look at Hermione, he left.

* * *

The Next Day:-

A female healer wearing green robes sat across from Lupin.  She began to ask him some questions about Hermione.

"So, you're not really her guardian then?" she asked.  He shook his head.

"She was one of my students, and she was having a rough time at home, and she found me," he said.  She nodded.

"I see, and I also see that she run off again last night, why is that?" she asked calmly.  Lupin sighed. 

"We had a little, argument," he said heavily.

"Ah," she said.  "Well, I just want to tell you, that many women, when they are going through their…time of the month, tend to be moody, and they do lots of unpredictable things," she said.  He nodded.

"Yes, I would think that," he said.  She nodded.

"So, since Miss Granger is old enough to decide on whether she would rather stay in the hospital or go home with you, I will ask her," she said.  He looked at her.

"And if she chooses to come with me?" he asked. 

"Then we will send her home with you, and her medicines," she said.  He nodded.  "And you can hire someone to take care of her, we have many people here who would do it, or you can do it yourself," she said.  He nodded and rose up.

"Thank you," he said.  She smiled warmly. 

"No, thank you, if you hadn't brought her in time, only Merlin knows what might have happened," she said.  He nodded as the healer left the room.  "Wait in here," she said as she walked out.  He sat back down.  She was acting irrational?  Did that mean that all she had said to him wasn't true?  He wondered. 

* * *

The healer entered the room and smiled at Hermione.  Her face was a bit swollen and she looked a bit pale. 

"Miss Granger?" she said.  She received no response.  She repeated her name again and Hermione looked at her.

"Yes," she said softly. 

"A certain Remus Lupin has come to ask you if you would like to go back home with him.  He said that he would take care of you," she said.   Hermione said nothing, but the healer detected a pained look on her face.  "Look," she said gently.  "I know by looking at both of you, that there's something else to this story," she said.  Hermione looked away.  "But, he is a good man," she said.  "And he cares for you deeply," she said.  Hermione looked at the healer and sighed.

"I…is he here?" she asked.  The healer nodded.  "Can I talk to him?" she asked.  The healer nodded and left the room.  Hermione sighed.  She looked up and she saw him enter the room and he closed the door behind him.  He smiled weakly and sat on the chair next to her bed. 

"Hermione, how are you feeling?" he asked.  She nodded.

"A little better," she said.  He looked at her face.

"Dear God, look what they did to you," he said softly.  She looked away. 

"Look, Remus, I'm so sorry, but, I don't think I can come back to your house," she said.  He looked at her. 

"Why not?" he asked.  She shook her head. 

"I just, I've been acting so childish for the past few weeks.  Even I don't understand it," she said.   He opened his mouth to speak but she shushed him.  "No, it's true, it's just that I've been falling apart for the past few months, and I've just realized what a fool I've been, to take stock in love again, after what had happened to me, I should have realized—"

"You should listen to yourself," he said bitterly.  "I was bitten when I was a child, and I became a werewolf." He said.  "But I didn't stop living did I?" he asked.  He touched her hand.  "I've been lonely for many years, Hermione, and having you in the house was like…a breath of fresh air, I felt as though I had something to look forward to every morning.  I could smell your cooking, and see your face, hear your voice," he said with a smile.  She sighed. 

"I felt that way too," she said.  He smiled.

"So then you can come back," he said.  She smiled sadly.

"I don't know, Remus, things are different now," she said. 

"Different how?" he asked. 

"This!" she said pointing to her face.  Her eyes were shining with tears.  "How…how can you impose this upon yourself?" she asked him.  "To wake up and give me potion, and rub medicines on my skin, and to feed me, and do everything, how can you!" she asked him. 

"Because…I…I want to," he said.  Her lip quivered.

"But why?" she asked finally breaking down.  He squeezed her hand and was happy to feel that she squeezed his back. 

"Hermione, come home with me, it's where you belong, not in some hospital room," he said.  She shook her head.

"Remus I…"   
He leaned over and kissed her on the lips and she shut up immediately. 

"Come home, Hermione, please…"

* * *

 A/N: Awwww… **grabs tissue**

Well that was a short chapter but it was emotional man!

Thank you for **ALL** the reviews and all the constructive criticism! **wink**

I am working on the characters a little more, and as you can see, there is a little difference.

* * *

**_You all have not seen yet how Remus found her, and what he did, Ok?  _**

**_I didn't talk about that yet =) _**

**__**

Soon you will!!!!! REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS 3**

SAIYA-JIN GIRL

* * *


	10. My Weak Spot

Title: Shoot The Moon  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!  
Author: Me of course—who else???

* * *

_Chapter Nine: My Weak Spot _

* * *

Hermione looked at Lupin and he had a look on his face that was just begging her to lean over and kiss him again. She held herself back however and she sighed.

"I still don't know, Remus," she said. He sighed.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I just wanted you to be happy," he said getting up. "I'll send your things here so you can get your clothes," he said. He began walking out of the room when Hermione said his name.

"Remus?" she said. He stopped and turned around.

"Yes, Hermione?" he asked. She looked down.

"Can you please take me home?" she asked. He breathed a sigh of relief and smiled weakly.

"Yes, I can do that," he said. She smiled and nodded.

* * *

Hermione lay in Remus' bed, since his room was much closer to the stairs than hers. She was drinking some healing potion that she had to have twice a day.

"Oh God, that's definitely not the best thing that I've drunk in my life," she said when she finished. He smiled.

"At least you don't have to drink wolfsbane potion," he said. She looked at him. "It's disgusting," he said. She gasped softly.

"The wolfsbane potion, when will you transform this month?" she asked. He smiled wearily.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be fine, I turn into a simple wolf, and I still have my wits, I'll just be locked in a room," he said.

"This is one reason why I didn't want to come here!" she said. He looked at her.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because of the wolf, you have to worry about me as well—"

"It's quite alright," he said. She sighed. "Well, I think that I should just apperate to the store and see how its doing," he said. She nodded.

"Is Anne there?" she asked. He nodded. Anne was an old witch who lived in the area and who took care of the book shop for him.

"I'm just going to tell her that I will be…absent for a while," he said. She nodded.

"Remus?" she said softly. He turned and looked at her.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Thank you," she said. He smiled and nodded, and with a loud crack he disappeared.

* * *

Hermione was on her stomach and Remus was applying the salve to her back, where she had been beaten with the belt. She shivered as he rubbed his hands on her back and sometimes she whimpered when he touched a particularly tender spot. It had felt odd at first when she had to take off her shirt and bra, but she didn't care anymore. His hands felt so good on her flesh. After that, he would magick her shirt back on and then she would turn around and sit up on the bed for a while. Then he would apply the salve to her face so the swelling would go down and the bruises would fade.

* * *

One Month Later:-

One evening, they were both sitting in his room. It was getting colder outside and they were looking out the window.

"It's going to snow soon," she said. He smiled and nodded.

"You're getting better," he said. She smiled.

"I am better," she said.

"Yes you are," he said. Some of the scars had remained, and others had gone away. She was usually up and about, cleaning out the house, since he kept the place pretty shabby over the years. They had kept their relationship very platonic; since she came back there had been no kissing. She had kept her distance and he had kept his. She rose up from the bed and went over to him where he stood by the window and she stood next to him. He looked at her and smiled.

"You know, you never told me, how you found me," she said. He looked at her and sighed. "And you never told me, what state you found me in. After I fell, I had…knocked out, and I couldn't even remember what happened after that," she said. He nodded.

"I knew that you would want to know," he said. She nodded.

"Of course," she said. He sighed and nodded.

"I had been looking for you all day," he said. "But I couldn't find you, and I didn't want to be seen apparating all over the place, so after a while, I came back home, and I fell asleep. Do you know when you're having a nightmare and you just…wake up and your chest is pounding?" he asked. She nodded. "Well, that's how I woke up," he said. She had a puzzled look on her face.

"But why?" she asked. He sighed.

"Because, you called me, Hermione," he said. She looked at him.

"I called you?" she asked. He nodded. "But how is that possible?" she asked. He looked at her.

"Wolves are very…connected with their family, and loved ones, and as for me, since I am a werewolf, it is almost heightened in me," he said.

"You're saying that your sense of…connection is very strong?" she asked. He nodded.

"When we…Kissed, I actually created a bond with you, that alerts me when you are scared, or feeling pain, or even when you are really happy," he said. She gasped.

"Does that mean that you can feel it too?" she asked. He nodded.

"Not to the degree in which you feel it, but here and there I do," he said. She nodded.

"Oh so you must have felt…something when I was…"

"Yes, I did," he said. She gasped softly.

"So, how did you find me?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I was apparating all over the place," he said. "I think I got lucky when I decided to try that area." He said. She remained quiet and then she asked him the question that she had wanted to ask for such a long time.

"Remus, when you arrived, what were they…doing?" she asked. He sighed and walked over to the bed and sat down.

"When I came, I saw your trunk on the ground and someone trying to open it. I used a spell and he was knocked out, and then the other two were…one was trying to wake you and the other one was taking off his pants," he said. She closed her eyes and nodded.

"Did they do anything else?" she asked walking over to him. He shook his head.

"I tapped him on the shoulder and then I punched him in the gut," he said. She nodded and had a sad smile on her face. Sitting next to him she smiled at him.

"Thank you so much," she said. He shook his head. They were sitting very close and they looked into each other's eyes. She reached up and caressed his face and then placed her hand behind his neck. She pulled him towards her slowly and he shook his head.

"Hermione…" he groaned.

"Shh…" she said. She placed her lips on his and she kissed him. He felt a rush go through his whole body as she kissed him and then he wrapped her small frame in his arms. She smelled good. Her hair smelled like roses and her skin felt so soft against his. She pulled away and looked at him. He looked at her lips, they were so soft and sweet and she smiled as he leaned forward to kiss her again. He cradled her in his arms and he felt her arms creep around him and she began to massage his neck. Good lord, she had already found his weak spot. He groaned softly as she rubbed behind his neck. He left her lips and moved on to nibble on her ear lobe. He felt her tremble when he did this and so with a wicked grin, he played with her ear with his tongue. She was being tickled and she burst out into giggles. She fell back on the bed and he fell on top of her. Looking deep into his eyes, she smiled.

"Remus Lupin, make love to me," she said softly. "Please…"

* * *

A/N: OOOOO what will Remus do?

Will he do it?

Or will he not?

If he does....should I put the rating to "R" ?? ehheehhe

PLEASE TELL ME =D

Hmm, you all will have to wait for the next chapter.

I actually have to go back to school tomorrow for my report card.

Damn them!!!!!

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS SO FAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

3 SAIYA-JIN GIRL


	11. Am I falling In Love?

Title: Shoot The Moon  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!  
Author: Me of course—who else???

* * *

_Chapter Ten: Am I falling in Love?  _

* * *

 Remus stared at her and blinked hard.  This was a major decision right now.  He was thirty nine, and she was twenty.  Did he really want to do this?  He was lonely, and so was she, but did that mean that he could take advantage of her like that?  He sighed. 

"Hermione, I don't know if I can…" he said.  She looked at him. 

"Remus, please," she begged.  "I don't usually do this," she said.  "But, I really need you right now," she said.  He sighed.  "I have been alone for so long.  I've cut myself off from everyone for three years, and when I realized that you lived in this town and I came to you, I just…I don't know, I realized that I should have kept contact with everyone, I've just been so flustered these days that I—"  He shut her up with a kiss.

"Anyone ever tell you that you talk too much…" he asked when he pulled away.  She grinned and nodded.

"Yes, on quite an occasion," she replied.  He smiled.

"Well, I want you to shut up now," he said.  She grinned.

He kissed her and then she kissed him back with a heat and passion that had been locked away inside of her for a long time.  He groaned as she planted kisses all over his body and he sighed blissfully.  It had been too long.    

* * *

Hermione was cuddled up with Remus under the covers.  His arm was draped lazily around her and his leg was intertwined with hers.  

"Hermione?" he asked. 

"Hm?" she replied lazily. 

"Nothing," he said.  She looked at him and smiled. 

"I just…that was amazing," she said quietly.  He sighed. 

"It was?" he asked.  She nodded.

"Thank you for…"

"Don't worry about it, Hermione," he said kissing her forehead.  "Go to sleep now, you need rest," he said.  She nodded and sighed.

"Back to work soon," she said.  He nodded.

"Yes, for me, and for you," he said.  She sighed heavily. 

"I do hope that you don't regret this, Remus," she said biting her lip. 

"Oh, never, Hermione," he said.  She smiled and snuggled closer to him. 

"I think…you stole my heart away…" he muttered softly.  She shook her head drowsily as she fell asleep.

"No, it was there all the time…I just helped you find it…" 

And with that she fell asleep in his arms. 

* * *

Hermione woke up the next day wrapped in Remus' arms.  She smiled to herself and she gently removed herself from his embrace and she went to the bathroom.  When she looked in the mirror, she realized that it was time for her to go.  She hadn't even checked back with her parents and it had been a few months since she had been here.  With a sigh she made up her mind that she would stay a little longer, and then she would go home.   Even though she would have loved to stay, she still had to check on her parents. 

* * *

A strong pair of arms wrapped around her body and she smiled as he planted a kiss on her neck. 

"Remus, do behave, I'm trying to make breakfast," she said.  He grinned and nuzzled her neck.

"Oh, but I do think that you're enough for me," he said sexily.  She laughed.

"No, no," she said.  He smiled and let her go.  He sat at the table and looked at her as she cooked the food.  This was the first time that she had seen him so…cheery.  She thought to herself.  Shaking her head, she brought two plates of toast, bacon, and eggs to the table.  Then she brought two glasses of juice and they sat and ate. 

* * *

_Oh, Merlin…am I falling in love with her?_

_Oh dear, am I falling in love with him?_

* * *

How perfect was this?  He thought.  She was sitting across from him, one of the most beautiful people on the earth, who was intelligent, and who understood him.  She understood him for the person he was, and the animal he was as well.  She was perfect, and he had honestly never felt this way with a woman before.  But still, as always, there was a cloud of doubt there in his mind, wondering if he should really do it.  On whether he should really pursue something more than what happened last night.

* * *

They made love again that night.  It was like nothing they had ever experienced before.  As he thrust into her once more and they both made their release he groaned and kissed her.

"Hermione…I…love you," he whispered.  She smiled and kissed him back.

"I love you,"

* * *

Two days later, Hermione stood in front of Lupin with a sad expression on her face.  

"Well, Remus, I guess that I'll see you soon," she said.  He smiled and nodded.  He leaned over and kissed her deeply on the lips and then he pulled her in his arms. 

"Hermione, don't stay too long," he said with a grin.

"Oh shush!" she said hitting him lightly.  He smiled and kissed her once more. 

"I love you, Hermione Jane Granger," he said.

"And I love you, Remus John Lupin," she said.  He smiled and she pulled away.  "Well, I'm off," she said going over to her trunk.  He smiled sadly and nodded.  With a loud crack, she apparated out of his home, and went somewhere else.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long delay!! I've been so busy these days!!! Ok, now thanks for all the advice and stuff that I get from you guys!!! I seriously use them!!!! Thank you!!!!!!!

AS FOR NOW, IM OFF FROM TOMORROW FOR THREE WEEKS AND ILL BE BACK ON THE 25TH OF JULY…THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE FIC SO FAR???

AND IT'S NOT OVER YET…WE STILL HAVE TWO MAJOR THINGS HAPPENING SOON, MAYBE THREE, I WILL BRAINSTORM WHILE ON VACATION.

HAVE A GOOD SUMMER!!! –MUCH LOVE SAIYA-JIN GIRL

* * *


	12. The Unexpected Visit

Title: Shoot The Moon  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!  
Author: Me of course—who else???

* * *

_Chapter Eleven: The Unexpected Visit _

* * *

Hermione's home was still the same way she had left it. The things in her room were untouched and with a tired sigh, she plopped down on her old bed, missing Remus already. There was a soft knock on her door, and she saw her mother come in. She smiled at Hermione.

"Hello dear, how are you?" she asked. Hermione shrugged.

"I'm fine mum, how are you?" she asked. Her mother sighed and walked over to Hermione. Sitting next to her on the bed she shook her head and looked at Hermione.

"Well, I'm about to get divorced to the man whom I've been married to for so long," she said softly. Hermione put her arm around her mother's shoulder.

"Mum, I'm sure that we can work this out somehow," she said. Her mother shook her head.

"No, no, it won't work, Mione," her mother said. Hermione was agitated.

"Why?!" she asked angrily. Her mother sighed.

"Because it's his mother!" she said. Hermione sighed.

"Grandma was always a nut…" she muttered. Her mother laughed.

"Yes, I always knew that, and of course, she always hated me, she thought that I was not good enough for her son," she said. Hermione sighed, and was inwardly glad that she did not have to put up with any mother-in-law issues.

"Well, I have some news mum," she said. Her mother smiled.

"You're in love, who is he?" she asked. Hermione was taken aback.

"Excuse me?" she asked. Her mother laughed.

"Oh, come on Hermione, I know that you're looking at someone, you're practically glowing, and you look so much more happier than when…well, you know," she said. Hermione sighed.

"Well, you are my mother, and I do admit that this is a bit…unorthodox…but first, do you remember when you and Daddy came for the huge feast, you met one of my old teachers? Professor Lupin?" she asked. Her mother shook her head.

"No, I can't remember," she said. Hermione rose up and went over to her night table where there was a huge photo of them all at the dinner. Everyone was moving about. She searched the frame and found Lupin.

"This is him, Professor Lupin," she said. Her mother studied the picture and then she smiled.

"Oh! I do remember him! He was such a pleasant fellow!" she said. "He was really nice to us, and we had a nice conversation," she said. Hermione smiled.

"Well mum, er…Lupin is the man that…I've fallen for…" she stuttered out. Her mother stared at her.

"Wait a minute, how old is he?" she asked.

"Um…almost…thirty nine…" she said. Her mother looked down and coughed.

"Wow, that's…pretty old…" she said. There was a silence and Hermione sighed.

"He…he really helped me," she said. Her mother sighed.

"Well, I guess there's nothing that I can do," she said. Hermione nodded uneasily.

"I really love him, mum," she said. Her mother stood up and sighed.

"I just hope that your heart doesn't get broken…again…" she said. And with that, she left the room. Hermione bit her lip and she looked at the picture on her bed. She saw all of the smiling faces smile up at her and she sighed. Taking it, she placed it back where it was and then she went back to her bed and fell asleep, with Remus on her mind.

* * *

There were a few people in the book store as it was late in the afternoon. The tourists usually came in during the day, since it was the only book store in town; most people came in to get their paper and their magazines. He also sold coffee and was on the verge of opening a little café as well. He would get more customers. With a sigh, he opened the door and the cold wind blew in. He quickly shut the door and went back inside to the warmth. Christmas was around the corner. He had been looking forward to spending the holidays with Hermione, but she had to get back to work, and she had to see her parents as well.

* * *

A few days before Christmas, the doorbell rang a few times in a row. Hermione was in the kitchen baking a pie and she wiped her hands on her apron and quickly ran to the sitting room to see who it was. Her mother had gone to the grocery and her father had the habit of going to hang out with his friends after work. Hermione had come home from work and was now on her Christmas Vacation. When she opened the door, she had the strongest urge to shut back the door in the person's face. It was her grandmother.

The old woman stared at her with cold eyes, surveying Hermione with apparent dislike.

"Well, don't just stand there, do you want me to die in this snow?" her grandmother snapped. Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped aside. Her grandmother stepped in and gestured to her bags. "Bring them in," she said. With a resigned sigh, she went out into the cold and picked up her grandmother's two bags. When she came back inside, her grandmother was sitting on the couch. "What's that smell?" she asked sniffing the air.

"Pie," Hermione replied. Her grandmother snorted.

"You cook?" she asked. Hermione felt a heat rush in her face.

"Yes, my mother taught me how to cook," she said. They said nothing and Hermione rose up.

"You still doing that magic nonsense?" her grandmother asked. Hermione paused and then she looked at her grandmother.

"Magic is in my blood now, and no matter what you say, it won't disappear because you want it to," she said coldly. She left the room.

* * *

There was an uncomfortable silence during dinner. Looking out the window Hermione saw the snow falling softly from the sky and she ate her last spoon of rice and then she rose up.

"Um, I'm going to take a shower, excuse me," she said. She took her wares and placed them in the sink and then she ran upstairs. Her mother followed suit.

When Hermione reached in her room, she grabbed the phone and dialed the bookstore. The phone rang several times and then Lupin's familiar voice answered.

"The Magical Parchment, how may I help you?" he said. Hermione smiled.

"Do you have the book, _Hogwarts, A History_?" she asked. He laughed.

"Hermione?"

"Yes darling?" she asked. He smiled.

"So good to hear you," he said. She smiled.

"It's good to hear you as well," she said.

"I'm thinking of opening a little café in front of the book store," he said. She squealed with delight.

"That will be wonderful!" she said. He smiled.

"It's a good idea," he said. She smiled.

"Well, I would love to help," she said. He cocked an eyebrow.

"And how will you do that?" he asked. She cleared her throat.

"I happen to be an extremely good baker," she said. He smiled.

"You're going to leave the ministry to work in a café?" he asked incredulously. She smiled.

"To work in a café with you," she said. He laughed and she joined him. "I know cheesy right?" she said. He sighed.

"Don't do that for me," he said. She rolled her eyes.

"Remus, you know that I love you right?" she asked.

"Do you?" he asked teasingly. She grinned.

"Yes, very much," she said.

"And I love you," he said.

They talked long into the night.

* * *

A/N: Oh guys my vacation was a BLAST. I had such a wonderful time!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Most of this chapter was written before I left so I just finished it up. We arrived back in NYC on Sunday at 11 in the night, and yes we almost missed our flight. It was so sad guys!!!!! I had to leave all my aunts, and uncles and cousins again. =( and my little 2 year old cousin who stole my heart away, he's so adorable.

Well I hope you enjoyed the chappie. I ended it a bit abruptly but hey the next chappie will be better =D 

Review! Thanks for all of the reviews so far.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX Saiya Jin girl

* * *


	13. Midnight Surprise Part I

Title: Shoot The Moon  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!  
Author: Me of course—who else???

* * *

_Chapter Twelve: __Midnight__ Surprise Part 1 _

* * *

Lupin woke up early the next day and looked out the window. There was a fresh layer of snow outside and it looked so pure and beautiful. With a resigned sigh he made his way downstairs to the kitchen and began making some coffee. He didn't feel like going to work today. He would call in and tell the witch at the store to take over the shop today. He sat in the kitchen and he thought of Hermione, of her sweet face and her voice, and of her laughter. And also the fact that she had told him that she loved him last night. When she had said to him those words, he felt the happiest he had ever felt in his life. He recalled something that Molly had said once to him…_"If there's anyone who deserves someone in their life right now…it would be you, Remus. You're one of the kindest people I've ever been blessed to meet, and you've been through so much dear,"_

He sighed. He did deserve something in his life. He had lived for almost forty years alone and doing things for people, and now he was having a shot at happiness, he would not throw it away no matter what anyone said.

* * *

Hermione was up early in the kitchen making breakfast. She might as well do something, she thought. She heard someone arguing and she turned around to see her grandmother walk through the kitchen door with a sour expression on her face. Sour enough to curdle milk…she thought. She snorted and turned back to the sink. 

"And what are you doing up this hour?" her grandmother asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I wonder," she replied.

"Don't you use that tone with me you ungrateful little wench!" her grandmother scolded. Hermione said nothing. "You know, I don't even know why your father put up with that magic nonsense…" she continued in an annoying tone. Hermione clenched her fist but she continued what she was doing. "He should have stopped you from going to that school…you've ruined your life…what will people say…" Hermione pulled out her wand and began magiking the things in the kitchen. She made the plates wash by themselves. Her grandmother became quiet and Hermione smiled. She turned around and faced her grandmother.

"So, you don't like magic?" Hermione asked while playing with her wand. Her grandmother sneered.

"Like magic?" she asked haughtily. "You should ask me to stop breathing," she said. Hermione sighed.

"I don't know what you want me to do, grandma," Hermione replied. Her grandmother stood up.

"Find yourself a husband and get out, you and that stupid mother of yours have both ruined my son's life! Find someone of your own kind and leave my son alone!" her grandmother said. Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes.

"Maybe you should leave here you bitch!" Hermione said angrily. She reached out to slap her but she stopped and dropped her hand to the side. She stalked out of the kitchen and ran up to her room. Slamming the door behind her she threw herself on her bed and lay there for sometime with a few stray tears running down her cheeks. She didn't know what had just happened. Something inside of her snapped and she just couldn't take it anymore. With a sigh she rose up from her bed and dried her eyes. No use crying over something like that, she thought. Going over to her chest of drawers, she began magiking her clothes into her trunk. She needed to spend some time with Lupin.

* * *

While drinking his coffee, a wave of distress hit him. So heavy that he spat out his coffee back in the cup and coughed. 

"Damn," he muttered. Was something wrong with Hermione? He wondered. He looked at the cup of coffee and sighed. A perfectly good cup of coffee and now it was filled with backwash. He took it to the sink and emptied its contents and then made himself another cup. He would be paying a visit to her tonight.

* * *

Later that night, Hermione lay on her bed with a book in her hand. Not really focusing on the words she stared out the window and sighed. She suddenly heard a loud crack and she jumped up, grabbing her wand. Walking over to the window she stuck her head out and saw a figure looking up at her. A big grin spread across her face when she saw who it was. Lupin. She laughed and apparated outside next to him and she jumped in his arms. 

"Oh, Remus!" she said lovingly. He smiled at her and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Glad to see you dear," He let go of her and took her hand.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see,"

* * *

When they apparated again, Hermione found herself in a little clearing in the woods. When she looked around she gasped. They were standing within some sort of shield because the snow fell and blew wildly all around them but there was no snow at all in the clearing. There were hundreds of candles floating around in the air and there was a huge blanket spread across the ground. There was a feast laid out before them, and Lupin beamed at her. 

"Oh, bloody hell," she murmured. "How did you do this?" she asked.

"A simple charm, I should teach it to you sometime," he said. She looked at him and smiled.

"Oh, Remus, it's beautiful…but…" he cut her off by putting his finger on her lips.

"Let's eat, and talk about other things," he said. She smiled and nodded. They made their way to where the food was laid out and they sat down. He waved his wand and two glasses filled with champagne appeared. Hermione giggled and took her glass.

"This is wonderful," she said smiling happily. He smiled.

"Well, a toast, to us," She nodded.

"To us being happy, to the end of our days," she said. They knocked their glasses together and drank to their toasts.

* * *

A/N Well sorry for the long wait guys!!!!!!!!! LOL I've been busy!!!!!!!! Hopefully the next chappie will be up soon. I'll try and get started tonight...ehehehh romantic stuffz coming up soon!!!!!

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS

Mademoiselle Black Well I know that you all are enjoying my f i c!!!!! Thanks and I'm glad that all those french folks r enjoyin the storie =)

And dont worry...grandma will get what she desearves ahhahahhaha

Saiyajin Girl..


	14. Midnight Surprise Part II

Title: Shoot The Moon  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!  
Author: Me of course—who else???

* * *

_Chapter Thirteen: __Midnight__ Surprise 2 _

* * *

Hermione's legs were intertwined with Remus, and her head lay on his chest. She listened to his steady heartbeat and felt a warm feeling in her stomach. His arms were wrapped around her and she had never felt this happy. She felt the hardness of his body beneath her and she began to feel herself becoming aroused once more. She turned around and began kissing him and he was startled by the assault. He gripped her shoulders and positioned her over him. She slowly lowered herself onto him and he heard her make small moans as he filled her up for the umpteenth time that night. She was hot and warm around him and her sheath gripped him tightly. They began moving in a slow and steady rhythm until she began chanting his name and dug her fingernails in his back. He released his essence into her and she cried out once more and collapsed on his chest. He kissed her forehead. 

"I love you, Hermione,"

"And I love you, Remus,"

* * *

The night seemed to go on forever. They made love, ate food, drank wine, slept, and talked. It was perfect. She felt like a princess, she felt as though she was in a dream. She never wanted to wake up from this dream. It was her perfect life, but outside the enchanted bubble was her real world, which was falling apart, and the only thing that held her together was Remus. He was the only person who loved her for everything. 

"I hate my grandmother," she said softly. He pushed away some hair from her face and sighed.

"I know, Hermione,"

"I really wish that she could disappear…" she murmured. She was once again wrapped in his arms.

"I wish the whole world could disappear so I could have you all to myself," She smiled.

"Me too,"

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Remus?"

"Do you regret being with me?" he asked quietly.

"Never, Remus, you've changed my life for the better,"

"You have done the same for me,"

"Can I ask you something?"

"What,"

"Do you think we will ever have a family?" she asked wistfully. He sighed.

"I hope, with every fiber in my being that we will have a family," he said. She nodded.

"That's good enough for me,"

* * *

Hermione was back home, sad that Lupin was gone, but happy that they had shared so many intimate moments only a few days ago. Her grandmother was still getting on her nerves, but she tried to keep her cool for a while and keep her mouth shut. 

Hermione and her parents were sitting to a meal when her grandmother came in.

"Mother," her father said warmly. She smiled at her son and then cast cold glances towards her daughter in law and her granddaughter.

"Hello, son," she said pulling a chair out to sit down. "I've been meaning to ask you," she began.

"Ask what mother?" he asked.

"Did you get those divorce papers fixed up yet?" Hermione felt as though someone slapped her in the face. She saw her mother's hand tremble. Her father clenched his fork tightly in his hadn't.

"We're working on it mother, it's not something you should be worrying about," he said. She sighed.

"Yes it is something that I should worry about, when will you get rid of these things?" she asked scornfully. Hermione clenched her teeth but said nothing. Her mother's eyes welled up with tears and she rose up.

"Please, excuse me," she said. Hermione saw her father open his mouth to stop her but one look from his mother shut him up. Why was he so afraid? She wondered. Her mother left the dining room and Hermione sighed. Her mother was going through so much now, and her stupid father wasn't even helping one bit. She loved both of her parents, but they were both just acting so ridiculous. This whole idea of divorce was ridiculous. She sighed and looked over at her grandmother, wishing she could punch her in the face. She looked at her father and sighed inwardly.

* * *

Hermione had a splitting head ache. It came out of nowhere, and she cursed. 

"Damn," she muttered. She had just woke up and was brushing her teeth when the pain began screaming in her brain and immediately she ran for the medicine. After she took two pills she decided to go downstairs and make some coffee before she headed out to work. She saw her mother sitting in the kitchen and her father sitting across from her. They seemed to be in a serious conversation and when they saw Hermione, they both looked up.

"Hermione," her father said cheerily. She managed a smile and went over to the stove.

"Morning guys," she said.

"Morning," her mother replied. Her father cleared his throat.

"Your mother tells me that there's someone special in your life now," he said. She turned around and looked at them.

"Yes, there is," she replied. Her father smiled.

"Well, dear, I'm happy for you, when will we meet him?" he asked. Hermione sighed.

"I don't know exactly when,"

"Why don't you invite him for dinner tonight?" her mother asked.

"With grandmother around?" she asked. Her father shook his head.

"Yes, with grandmother around," he said. She sighed. She had no choice.

"Fine, I'll call him and tell him," she said. Her father nodded and smiled.

"Good,"

"Oh dear," she muttered under her breath. This was going to be an awkward night.

* * *

BUSY !!!!!!!!!!! I have been swamped with work guys.. I am soo sorry for the long delay. I had SATs and tests and all that good stuff…Wow and so I am extremely sleepy, but im putting this chappie up… Ill do my best to get some more done. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!!

Luv Saiya-Jin-Girl

* * *


	15. Dinner at the Grangers

Title: Shoot The Moon  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!  
Author: Me of course—who else???

* * *

_Chapter Fourteen: Dinner at the Grangers _

* * *

It had to be his worst nightmare come to life. Hermione had called him to inform him that he had been invited over to dinner at her home. When she had told him he wanted to run away and hide somewhere in the mountains. Did he really have to face her parents? What would they say when they heard his age? He groaned when he had hung up the phone and buried his face in his hands. He was going to mess things up. Badly.

* * *

Hermione was bustling about the place, trying to do some last minute cleaning and then running back to the kitchen to check the lasagna. Her mother was setting the table and her father was upstairs taking a shower. Her grandmother however was sitting sourly in the living room, grumbling as usual. Hermione was worried. What crazy thing would her old batty grandmother do this time?

* * *

Lupin was standing in front of the mirror in his best light blue silk dress shirt and black silk pants. He usually saved these for extremely special occasions. His hair was neatly combed, and his black tie was tied perfectly around his neck. His jacket was resting on the bed. He turned around to get it when he saw an Owl at the window. He went over to the window and let the bird in, he took the note and then the bird stared at him expectantly. He waved his hand and a dish with water appeared. The bird began to drink water and Lupin opened the envelope to read the note.

_Remus, _

_Love, things will be alright, just be on time, and try not to speak too much to my grandmother. Wear that absolutely adorable blue silk shirt I saw in your closet, I'm sure it will look fabulous. _

_ Love Hermione _

He sighed and placed the note on the bed. Looking at himself once more in the mirror, he grabbed his jacket and left the room.

* * *

Hermione was wearing a short black dress that she had brought but never worn. It went up to her knees, and hugged her snugly. She wore little makeup and her hair was tied in an intricate knot at the top of her head. A pair of beautiful silver earrings dangled from her ears, along with a matching necklace. She sighed. She was nervous. Remus, and her parents in the same room was driving her insane, but she would have to endure it someday so it might as well be now. With a resigned sigh, she made her way downstairs, not forgetting her wand, which was hidden in an invisible pouch dangling from her waist. When she got downstairs, her father was sitting in the living room with her mother, and her grandmother was no where in sight. She bit her lip and sighed. Looking up at the clock, she saw it was seven twenty; Remus would arrive soon so she went into the kitchen to check on all the food.

* * *

A/N:

This was REDICULOUSLY short, I know. But I am SO busy these days. I am applying to colleges, and I have essays to write, applications, and all sorts of other things. I'm doing a paper right now, while studying for a psychology test which is tomorrow. My paper is due tomorrow too. About 5-6 pages. I am going insane. MY room hasn't been cleaned in days and it looks like the threshold of hell. I'll try to get the next chapter of this up soon! Probably within the next week.

Thanks for ALL the reviews.

Love, Saiya-jin Girl

* * *


	16. In Her Place

Title: Shoot The Moon  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!  
Author: Me of course—who else???

* * *

_Chapter Fifteen: In Her Place _

* * *

Hermione was in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Her head popped up from the turkey and she looked in the direction of the kitchen door. Remus must be here, she thought. Wiping her hands on her apron, she pulled it over her head and tossed it into an open drawer and then shut it. Walking cautiously toward the door, she gingerly pushed it open. Remus stood at the door with a bottle of wine in his hand, looking as young and handsome as ever. She flushed. Her father rose up and went over to shake his hand; her mother went to take his coat. So far, so good, she thought. Her grandmother had appeared on the couch, and appeared sour as ever. Pushing open the door fully, she made her way out in the living room. Lupin looked up and smiled. 

"Hermione," She smiled.

"Remus," She walked over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Mum, Dad, Grandma, this is Remus Lupin," Her mother smiled and so did her father.

"Nice to meet you dear," her mother said smiling. Remus nodded and gestured to the bottle of wine in his hand.

"Shall we?" he asked. They nodded and ushered him inside. Her grandmother still remained silent.

* * *

A little while later, they were all seated around the table waiting to eat. Hermione sat across from Remus, and they shot each other wary glances. Her grandmother hadn't spoken all evening. Remus had proved skilled in conversation, by managing to engage both her parents in a lively discussion. Suddenly her grandmother sneered. 

"Well, well, well, now I see what kind of lowly man my granddaughter has found, a lame teacher, an old man," The room became silent. Remus cringed.

"Mrs.Grange—"

"Don't bother," she snapped. "I know what you want; all you want is to use Hermione for as long as you can. She is young, and stupid, you are old, and stupid as well, perhaps a little more cunning than she is, but you have her wrapped around your finger, and she does any little thing you want her to do," Hermione's face became contorted with anger. Remus closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath.

"Mrs. Granger, I am sure you must be feeling a bit ill, would you like to be escorted to your bed?" he asked politely. She got on her feet.

"By you, never, not some bloody snake who's just trying to get some pus—"

"MOTHER! That is enough!" shouted Hermione's father. He had jumped from his seat and was trembling. His mother arose from the table and left the room in a huff. Hermione looked as though she was going to cry and Remus looked at her with his sad eyes. He went over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She touched his hand.

"Remus, I'm so sorry," she mumbled. He sighed.

"It's not your fault, don't apologize," he muttered. Hermione's father shook his head.

"I've let her have her way with her mouth for too long," Hermione's mother stared at her husband in shock. Hermione closed her eyes. It was over.

"Why don't you two go and sit in the living room while we clean up," said her mother. Hermione nodded and rose up.

"Excellent dinner, Mrs. Granger," he said before leaving the room. She smiled.

* * *

Hermione and Remus sat on the couch looking at each other. 

"Well that went well," A huge grin spread on his face. She shook her head.

"I hope she finally learned her bloody lesson," she grumbled. He smiled at her and grasped her hand.

"I think she did," he said warmly, grazing his teeth across her knuckles.

"I hope so," she murmured.

"Your parents are quite nice," She smiled.

"They like you," she replied. He nodded.

"I'm glad,"

"Me too,"

* * *

Later that night, Hermione stood outside the door of Remus' house. He looked into her eyes and smiled. 

"Would you like to come in, Hermione?" he asked gently. She smiled shyly and shook her head.

"I'll be getting back home tonight, but, I will visit you tomorrow," He pouted.

"Please," She sighed.

"Oh, alright, only for a little while,"

* * *

A/N: This was a bit short too, but I wanted to put something else up. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!! 

You have no idea how happy they made me

I was so stressed and they made my DAY!

So I made progress, I finished my SUNY application, and my St. John's as well. I forwarded my SAT scores, and so things seem to be cheery for now. Off to read for seminar, Freud, blah.

* * *

A poem

Alone with my thoughts

My mind wanders

To the shores of long ago

When we played in the sand

When the waves beat upon the shore

And laughter rang out into the air.

The sky above is clear

And we held hands

To stroll together

Down the shoreline

Under the moon

* * *

I wrote that one day while I was bored. scoffs 

Review! – LOVE Saiya-Jin Girl


	17. One Week Later

Title: Shoot The Moon  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
Author: Me of course—who else?

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: A Week Later

* * *

It was a week after the dreadful dinner party, and Hermione felt as though things were finally going her way. Her Grandmother had left, and her parents seemed to be mending their broken relationship. She sighed, part with contentment, and the other part with her missing Remus. After dinner, they had went to his apartment, and she ended up staying over most of the night. But it had been a week. A whole week and she hadn't seen him, nor heard from him, and this bothered her. She wanted to go see him desperately, but she had neglected her work at the Ministry for too long and so she had no choice but to stay and work and then wait till she had time off to go and see him. With a sigh she went back to her work.

* * *

Remus lay in bed, with pain running through his body. His entire being screamed as he turned over to his side and he winced visibly as the huge cuts on his side burned. He felt tears welling up in his eyes, but he quickly blinked them away. He had been through worse before.

When he had changed into a Wolf, taking the potion helped him, but he still needed to roam about. He had come into contact with several huge dogs in the forest, and had only escaped barely. He wanted to go into the hospital but he did not feel to go and explain himself. He did not want to be looked down upon.

* * *

Hermione had a basket filled with food she had picked up at a restaurant and was going over to Remus' when she stopped in her tracks. A sudden pang of pain hit her and so did a wave of nausea. "Remus…" she murmured. Something was wrong. She could feel it in her bones.

* * *

He was still in his room, now staring out of the open window, feeling the cool air over his face numbed the pain for a second, but then it came back. He couldn't take it anymore and he moved away and went to his bed where lay a bottle of a potion that would knock him out for several hours. It was better than the pain he was going through.

The door suddenly burst open, and Hermione stood there looking at him with nothing but compassion in her eyes. Tears spilled down her cheeks and she sighed.

"Remus, why didn't you call me?" she asked going over to him. His face broke into a smile.

"I didn't want to worry you, Mione," he said softly. She shook her head and held his hand.

"Come on, I'll apply some salve to your wounds,"

* * *

As he lay on the bed and she applied the salve, he suddenly closed his eyes and then opened them and looked at her.

"Hermione…you…do you…"

"What…what is it Remus, are you all right?" she asked. He touched her stomach and smiled.

"Hermione, you're…with child," he said. She looked at him and closed her eyes. With child? What was he talking about?

"Remus, you can't possibly know that…the last time we did anything was only a week ago," she muttered. He smiled and nodded.

"I know but…remember I'm…different…I can sense these things earlier than…normal…" he said looking down. She looked away from him and her hand moved over her stomach.

"Oh my, are you…we're…" Tears spilled down her cheeks. He squeezed her hand and smiled.

"I'm going to be a father," he whispered lowering his eyes. She smiled.

"I'm so happy, Remus," she said hugging him.

"So am I, Mione, so am I,"

* * *

A/N: SOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I LOVE YOU ALL BUT I HAVE BEEN SSOOOOO BUSY WITH SCHOOL WORK. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

SAIYAJIN GIRL

* * *


	18. A Moment

Title: Shoot the Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

Author: It is I, Saiya-Jin Girl

Chapter Seventeen: A Moment

* * *

Hermione lay in bed, Remus stood at the window, staring outside. The sun was rising.

"Remus," she whispered. He turned around and smiled at her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Alright, I suppose," she said. Her hand trailed over her stomach, which was slightly showing her pregnancy now. He went over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Your parents coming over for dinner tonight?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes, I called them a few days ago and told them to come over," He grinned.

"And will you cook?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Of course I will, and Remus, you know the reason why I invited them over right?" she asked. He smiled and leaned over to kiss her lightly on the lips.

"To discuss our marriage, love," he said softly. She smiled and nodded. He lay down next to her and he pulled her towards him.

"I love you, Remus," she murmured. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Oh! The baby kicked," she said. He smiled as she took his hand and pressed it lightly on his stomach. He felt a small movement beneath his hand and he felt as though he could cry. Here was his child, one they created. His only hope now was that their child would be healthy, and so far, every test she had taken at St. Mungo's had shown no traces of the wolfish gene.

"I think its because of the Wolfsbane potion, Remus, don't worry, whatever happens, this baby will always be our child, no matter what," she said softly as though she were reading his mind. He sighed.

"I know, it must have depleted the effects of the gene in my body over time, but I can't help but worry, Hermione, what if something goes wrong, what if…"

"If anything goes wrong, then we'll deal with it, one way or another," she said. He sighed and nodded.

"Alright then, well, you get some rest, I'll be downstairs," he kissed her forehead once more and then left her in the room to her own thoughts.

As Hermione listened to Remus' feet slowly pad down the hallway she sighed. Her hands caressed her stomach once more. She had come a long way in her pregnancy with nothing going wrong; she hoped that the baby would be healthy, not only for the baby, but for Remus, and herself as well. She knew how much this child meant to him, and if anything went wrong he would only blame himself when he wasn't the one to blame.

She felt the baby kick again and smiled. Everything would be all right.

"Your papa is worried about you," she whispered to the baby. "Just keep on growing, healthy," she said before drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Hermione sat next to Remus, a glass of water in her hand. She wished she could have some wine, but of course, it wasn't safe for the baby. Her parents sat across from them, eating their food.

"So, Mione, have you two set a date?" her mother asked. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Yes we have, it's going to be next month, the 27th," she said. Her mother and father exchanged a quick glance and smiled.

"Sounds wonderful dear," her mother said.

"You will help us with the planning of course," Remus asked. Hermione's mother smiled.

"Naturally, dear, we will do all we can to help you both prepare, since Hermione is…well…expecting," There was a little moment of silence. When Hermione had told her parents she was pregnant, they were a bit surprised, more surprised than happy.

Hermione and Remus exchanged a quick glance.

"And we have to contact your family as well," Hermione's father said to Remus. He smiled lightly.

"Yes, we will have to," he said softly. Hermione touched his hand under the table and sent him a look, which he returned with another small smile. "Would you excuse me for a moment," he said getting up and walking out of the dining room. Hermione sighed.

"Mum, Dad, thanks for coming tonight, I think we should wrap it up now," she said softly.

"Don't you want help with the dishes?" her mother asked. Hermione shook her head.

"I'll be fine, get home safe," she said. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at a kettle. "I made you a portkey, you can touch it and it will take you straight home, hold on, let me get your coats," with another wave, their coats and bags appeared and they smiled.

"Good night," they chorused before touching the kettle.

"Good night," she said. They disappeared before her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: OMG. I am so sorry I took so long to update this. I have been SO busy. You have no idea. I have finals this week and next week and I have tons of papers to do. Hope you enjoyed the update! Thanks for waiting.**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

**Love, Saiya-jin Girl**


End file.
